Cállate, Potter
by Nina Berry
Summary: Muchos dirían que era el día más importante de sus vidas. Ella no estaba completamente de acuerdo, él posiblemente sí. Se casaban, al fin.


**Disclaimer: La Saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Primer Concurso MUSA de Fuego Esmeralda.**  
 _Disfruten(:_

* * *

Cállate, Potter.

Muchos dirían que era el día más importante de sus vidas. Ella no estaba completamente de acuerdo, él posiblemente sí. Se casaban, al fin.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos desde la batalla. Habían pasado por exámenes, juegos, caídas, ataques, incluso bastantes amenazas y aún seguían de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente, aceptando lo que viniese. Claro, también habían pasado un aproximado de 67 citas antes de que algo importante pasase.

Y es que, sinceramente, la más joven de los Weasley se merece un premio al más paciente, ya que sólo ella podría haber aguantado tanta torpeza por parte del Elegido. Después de haber comenzado en la academia, Harry había olvidado un poco su vida personal, y es que citándolo un poco: las cosas eran más sencillas así y aquellos que lo amaban, lo comprenderían.

En parte, eso resultó cierto. Ginny lo entendió, ya que decidió hacer lo mismo y dedicarse completamente de lleno a los entrenamientos por parte de las Arpías de Holyhead, pero también tuvo el carácter suficiente para hacerlo salir de ese caparazón raro en el cual se había encerrado. ¿Cómo lo logró? Fue bastante épico, ya que sinceramente no fue su intención. Comenzó a salir con uno de los aurores en entrenamiento, volviéndose una visitante constante y así, él poco a poco volvió a extrañar el salir con todos, a emborracharse, jugar beer pong y hacer tonterías. Ginny cortó con el otro, Harry salió del caparazón y entre risas, licor y amigos, se encontraron otra vez.

Así que ahora estaban cada uno en una recámara de la Madriguera, uno volviéndose un poco loco por no poder anudar correctamente el moño que estratégicamente su novia escogió de color verde, mientras que la otra se burlaba de lo lindo por cómo su dama de honor principal perdía los estribos por una rasgadura en el velo.

-Ginevra, esto no es divertido.

-Claro que lo es, Herms- dice Ginny entre risas.

-¡Es tu velo, debería de importarte!

-Es un pedazo de tela que tarde o temprano se iba a romper, manchar o incluso perder, Herms, déjalo así.

-No puedo creer que no funcione _reparo_ con esto.

-Pues no lo sé, pregúntale a Molly o a alguien que ya se haya casado.

-¿Podrías dejar de recordarme el hecho de que Harry te pidió matrimonio antes de que Ron lo hiciera conmigo?- esta pequeña queja en combinación con un puchero hace que Ginny ría fuertemente y se lanzara a abrazarla, frente al espejo.

Ambas se ven en el reflejo, el cual muestra a una preciosa pelirroja con el cabello recogido en un chongo suelto y con un tocado blanco sencillo pero bellísimo del cual caen a manera de caireles unos mechones que enmarcan su cara, resaltando sus ojos marrones y sus labios rojos. Asomándose por el cuello de su mejor amiga, una hermosa castaña, con un vestido ceñido de color verde esmeralda, un peinado con una media coleta y lo restante suelto, sedoso; ambas se sonriendo, emocionadas, con el secreto a gritos en los ojos que muestra la felicidad que este día representaba para todos.

Porque es cierto, para Ginny este día es importante, claro que lo es, sin embargo mantiene en su pensamiento que no, el título se mantendrá para todos y cada uno de los días que pase a su lado y los que ya han pasado. Porque un día al lado de Harry, para ella era un día mágico, incluso en el lugar más muggle del planeta. Porque cuando se tocan, cuando él rodea su cintura y decide darle un beso, sonriendo contra su mejilla, lo que ella siente no se limita a mariposas, pero a una explosión volcánica en el vientre, la mente y los sentidos.

-Lo hará pronto, estoy segura, sólo ten un poco de paciencia. Créeme que las 67 citas no se me pasaron como agua- dice sonriendo.

-Ginny, en verdad creo que estás nerviosa- dice Hermione viéndola directamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Herms?- dice mientras acomoda su vestido de corte de sirena.

-Porque no paras de reír y restarle importancia a las cosas.

-Claro que estoy nerviosa, cariño, estoy por casarme con el hombre de mi vida. Pero esa no es la razón por la que no paro de reír, psicóloga personal- dice ella mientras acomoda el moño trasero del vestido de su dama.

Pero antes de que Hermione pueda preguntarle la razón, se escucha un grito bastante conocido a la mitad de la Madriguera, lo cual hace reír a las dos cuando ven a Ron entrar corriendo al cuarto de Ginny.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero creo que tenemos un problema- la pelirroja alza una ceja y su hermano enrojece hasta las orejas, solo para poder decir tímidamente- te ves hermosa, enana.

-Gracias por notarlo, hermano. Ahora ¿qué sucede?

-Ya están todos listos excepto Harry, sigue sin poder con su traje.

-¿Cómo puede ser que dos de los más importantes aurores de Inglaterra no puedan con un moño?- le reprende su novia.

-Somos monos tontos, amor.

-Eso no lo pongas en duda- dice su hermana, y empujándolo para que se besen, lo cuál hacen gustosos.

Cuando entra al cuarto de su futuro esposo, él está pasado su mano por su cabello, en una manía que ha tenido desde que le conocen. Ella sonríe y lo toma por los hombros, para voltearlo a ver.

La reacción de él es sencillamente épica, ya que la sonrisa se le estanca en los ojosy la mueca que muestra resulta bastante similar a la de los monos que Ron había mencionado anteriormente. La pelirroja estalla en risas, pero dice:

-Ya sé que dicen que es de mala suerte, Potter, pero al parecer no puedes solucionar las cosas sin mí- dice terminando de acomodar el moño y guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto, Gin- habla por primera vez, mirando directamente a sus ojos, tatuándolos de por vida con amor.

-Cállate, Potter, tienes una cita a la que vas a llegar tarde- cuando tiene la valentía suficiente para terminar el contacto, dice eso, se voltea, le guiñe el ojo y comienza a salir.

-Espera, Gin, espera- toma su brazo antes de que ella pueda llegar a la puerta, la voltea y la besa, de una manera gentil, posesiva y amorosa.

-¿A qué se debe eso, si se puede saber?- dice ella cuando se separan, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Al hecho de que te amo y estoy completamente seguro de que quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado.

Ella sonríe, acerca su frente a la de él y dice íntimamente, cómo si en ello se le fuese la vida:

-Te amo, Potter, ahora cállate y cásate conmigo.

* * *

Corto, extremadamente corto, pero se podría decir que el tiempo me comía.  
Espero que disfruten de este pequeño vómito mental.  
Agradecería mucho una retroalimentación y amor por medio de reviews.  
Nina (:


End file.
